Horses
Horses are animals depicted in Forgotten: Armageddon as battle animals. Some are fitted with armor like knights of the Medieval era and others aren't. The horses are used by the Inner Circle, specifically the Russians, Middle East, British, and Americans. The horses are also used by Nikolai Danilova during the Battle of Jerusalem. Appearances The horses only appear in Forgotten: Armageddon. They're first seen when the Inner Circle attack Sandman in New York during the Battle of New York. Sandman kills a commando and takes the horse for himself; at the same time, a trememdous earthquake from God strikes the area (this isn't the Wrath of the Lamb, but rather a supernatural earthquake from God to liberate Sandman's buddies) and shreds New York for the second time (the first time being in Forgotten: Apocalypse). Horses are seen again in England, during the Battle of London, which took place immediately after the Battle of New York; they're used by Sandman's assault team to get to Westminster Abbey, but not before an EMP is set off over the city, setting off a stampede of horses. The team is held up by a flood of Russians that try and block off the road to Westminster Station. Joining the civilians and Metropolitan Police, the Americans and SAS troops fight off the Russians and later reach Westminster Abbey. Horses are later seen in Sierra Leone, where Captain Price and Soap steal some horses in order to assist Ellen Roxton and her buddies from escaping Sherbro, Sierra Leone. They later start to panic and then stampede after an earthquake hits the area (this was another supernatural event from God to assist Price). Later, Somalis are seen on horseback in Bosaso, Somalia. As Captain Price and Soap break through the defenses near the town, several horses can be seen running away. More horses are seen as they push through town. Later, Soap and Price discover a stables behind the compound where the packages, Sandman's assault team (they were captured trying to kill Solomon because Solomon saw them coming) are held. The team and the packages use the horses to escape on horseback before God annihilates the city. From there, the commandos go to Jerusalem via Mi-24 Hind-but they get shot down and crash into the Pool of Bethesda, where they use horses to get to the Temple Mount. Horses are later seen in the Jezreel Valley. In concordance to Zechariah 12:4, the horses start panicking and the riders go nuts trying to get them under control; hilariously, some of the horses try and throw the riders off of them, as if they were trying to stampede their way through the Jezreel Valley. Later, the horses are seen in Solomon's Stables, again startled as Satan departs from Nikolai Danilova, berating him for doing things his "own way and not my way." The horses are later assembled during the turning point of Operation Armageddon, the Battle of Jerusalem-which also culmilated into the Battle of Armageddon; Nikolai's forces attack Jerusalem with an armada of BTRs, tanks, fighters, helicopters, troops and horseback soldiers. But Jesus comes down and speaks words of Scripture, causing a flesh-dissolving plague to kill all the horses, horsemen and commandos while the vehicles are destroyed (amazingly, Nikolai's horse survives the ordeal). Trivia *Originally, Vladimir Makarov was supposed to ride a horse, but this was scrapped. *Also, Sandman was originally supposed to use a horse to escape from the US Stock Exchange, but this was also scrapped. *Instead of the latter above, Ellen Roxton uses the horse while Sandman and the others follow her with a GAZ-2975. *Also, horses were supposed to be used by SAS commandos in London, but this was scrapped. *Instead of the latter explained above, Sandman's team uses them. *Izzy Wideman never rides a horse in the Forgotten series. *Soap MacTavish is afraid of horseback riding. *Captain John Price is a huge fan of horseback riding, unlike Soap.